


You Look Like My Next Mistake

by hartwinchester_ak



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Bucky, Bucky is a confused little puppy, Bucky is not sure what to feel, M/M, Maybe a bit Top!Bucky just a bit, Pietro is a good bro, THERE WILL BE SEX JUST WAIT PLEASE?, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME TO WRITE A FANFIC, Teacher!Steve, Teacher-Student Relationship, student!bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartwinchester_ak/pseuds/hartwinchester_ak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Bucky is a 17-year-old teen and Steve is his high school History teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if my writing sucks. This is my first time to write a fanfiction.  
> Please be kind if there's any mistake in it. Or if this really really sucks, just tell me*sigh i just don't really believe in myself*  
> Thank you Vince for helping me, without you this wouldn't be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some of the main plot of story, but only the 1st chapter. Please bear with me as this is my first time writing. I'd love get some of your feedback! Sorry...

“ _Ding dong_ ”

                 The bell rang. Bucky sat up from his seat, dazed. He looked around realising he slept through the entire Chemistry class. He stood up from his seat and walked toward Pietro.

                 “When does Hell end? It feels like I've been sleeping for ages man.” Bucky asked Pietro bitterly while wiping off the saliva from his face. Like the typical teen he was, he hated school. 

                  “Dude, we just finished first period, we've got a long way to go...” Pietro sighed “But on the bright side, my girlfriend said that the new teacher is hot. And I mean HOT _HOT_.” Pietro winked at Bucky. 

                  Bucky rolled his eyes, “What's that supposed to mean? Why should I even care?” 

                  Pietro smirked. “You'll find out eventually.”

                  “OH, he’s coming!” Some dumbass bimbo moaned and shrieked. Everyone rushed back to their seats, but Bucky being the rebel he is, sat on the teacher's desk without a care in the world.

                  "Please go back to your seat,” a sexy voice ordered. Bucky turned around, and his mouth gaped a little, Bucky’s eyes scanned the Sex God from head to toe. The hunk was a blonde with blue eyes. But what drove Bucky insane the _most_ was the beard.

                  _That's one sexy beard. Oh I want to lick it so bad... Wait what the fuck am I saying?_

                  “Wha- What?” _I was too focused on your cute face, HOT DAMN._  He flushed at the thought. He shook his head and looked up, he was licking his lips.

                  Then he moved his gaze to his body. _H_ _is chest... Those shoulders... His shirt oh my God, it's going to explode! Oh my God! SHUT THE FUCK UP! What am I thinking?!_

                  “I said go back to your seat.” He repeated amused.

                  “Oh. I- Erm- Sorry.” Bucky words were incoherent. He heard Pietro laugh out loud.  _Why the hell is he laughing?!_

                  “It’s okay. Please take your seat. What’s your name?” He asked. 

                  “James.” He bit his lip. “James Buchanan Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky.”

                  “Well, Bucky, ” He said. _How can he make something sound so... I'm dying._  Bucky thought. “I need to teach the class history so please head back to your seat. I'd like to talk to you after class.”

                  “Okay.” He blushed and head back to his seat. He was still biting his lips and it seemed that Steve was pretending he didn't see anything.

                  “Somebody's in love~ "Pietro said impishly.

                  “Are you high or something? I don't understand a single shit that's coming out of your mouth.” He said.

                  "My last name is Rogers, but you can call me Steve." the sexy man said while looking at Bucky. 

                  _Steve, eh? I'd love to scream it one day... in bed. Wait what?_

                  Bucky couldn't help but stare at Steve's butt the entire class. _Dear God, help me._ Bucky screamed internally and then banged his head on the table.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some of the main plot of story, but only the 1st chapter. Please bear with me as this is my first time writing. I'd love get some of your feedback! Sorry...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky seems to be a little overwhelmed about what happened. (GOOD GOD i suck at doing Summary.)

                 Bucky paced around the hallway thinking of what just happened. _What did he mean by talk after class? WHY AM I THINKING OF HIM THIS? WHY DO I WANT TO-_

                 “Hello there, Jamie.” A deep voice came from behind him. Bucky turned around, startled, and saw Steve leaning against the doorframe smiling at him.

                 N _o one has EVER called me that way._ _"Jamie", I like that_ _._  “So tell me, what happened in history class?” Steve said with an eyebrow raised. _DID HE JUST SMIRKED?_ Bucky felt butterflies in his stomach.

                 “Umm… nothing? I guess. Please don’t give me detention.” he said awkwardly. _Why did I even say that?!_ He flushed right after that sentence. He bit his lips again. Bucky felt Steve moving closer to him.

                 “Haha. No I won't,” Steve chuckled. He somehow stopped talking and just stared down on his lips. _OH MY GAWD. IS HE BLUSHING? OVER ME? AM I OVERTHINKING OR WHAT?_

                 “Sorry.” He choked, still biting on his lips. “I- em- I have to go. Need to- go- ah find Pietro.” _What the fucking hell am I doing._ Bucky fled without letting Steve to say what he wanted to say. _I am so fucked up._ _I should NOT have done that. ARGHH!_

                  Bucky rushed to the main gate of the school to find Pietro. Bucky realized that he was an hour late. His head was full of the sort-of-“conversation” with Steve. Bucky saw Pietro standing at the gate of school impatiently. 

                 “I am so so sorry. I didn't realize the time until now.” He said regrettedly.

                  Pietro’s wasn't angry, he was actually smirking at him. “It’s okay, bro. What did Steve say to you, huh?”

                 “Wait, how did you know about that?” He asked with an extremely confused gaze in his look.

                 "I have my ears." Pietro smirked shamelessly. "Anyway, what you up to?" Bucky's head was still full of Steve and confusion.

                 Bucky suddenly came back to his mind when he heard Pietro said something. "What you just said?" He looked at Pietro like a lost puppy.

                 "What's on your mind? You're a bit off lately... What's up?" Pietro stopped kidding around and asked him concernedly.

                 "Is just, I don't know what to do for the first time in many years." Pietro patted his head while bucky was feeling a bit like he was going to break down. "What if I miss read all the signs? What if there was _NO_ signs at all?! I'll make an ass of myself... " He lowered his voice because was practically yelling but Pietro just smiled.

                 " _Fratello_ ," Pietro started while brushing Bucky's hair. "If you ever make an ass of yourself, I'd be there. Laughing." Bucky chuckled a bit because he'd do the same in vice versa. "More importantly, I'd always be there for you no matter good or bad. 'Cause I'm with you, 'till the end of the line."

                 "Wow. That's _deep... But thank you very much. I really REALLY_ needed this." 

                 "So..." Pietro broke the gaze between them. "Are you gonna start spilling what the fuck just happened? Or I'm gonna find out myself with Mr.  _OH SO DAMN HOT_ Rogers myself huh? _Gesù Cristo!_ " Pietro curled his tongue on purpose at the words and Bucky rolled his eyes with his face reddened.

                 "I was pacing around the hallway outside of the teachers' room, because I thought that we said we'll meet up there. And then _he_ showed up leaning against the doorframe. He _fucking called me Jamie! NO ONE FUCKING CALLED ME THAT BEFORE AND IT WAS FUCKING HOT..._ " They started walking and then Bucky stopped to describe. "Maybe he finished jogging, his Nike Pro was wet and he wore it like it was wrapping him like a fucking Christmas present." His hands was touching Pietro's Pecs as if they were Bucky's stuffed dolls he would hug tight while sleeping. 

                 " _S_ _HIT!_ I'm so, _so_ sorry I didn't mean to grab on your-" Both of their face was red as fuck. They were on the streets and Bucky doing this without intended to was hilarious and they both bursted into laughter.

                 "It's ok." Pietro winked. "I know my babies are _graba-_ _licious!_ " He pretended to grab his pecs again and made Bucky rolled his eyes.

                  "Anyway," Bucky started annoyed about Pietro was still grabbing his pecs. "I'll Skype you tonight, okay?"

                  "Sounds good, _Jamie babe_ " Pietro winked and smacked Bucky's ass which made him yelped.

                  "Stop it!" He yelled (or moaned? *smirk*) and stared at him "I hate you."

                  Pietro walked towards his house and yelled without looking at Bucky. "You can't _hate_ what you _love_ , _Tesoro!_ " Bucky could practically hear the smirk, he shook his head and walked towards his house (which was one block away).

 

* * *

 

                   _(This is what had happened before Bucky ran for Pietro after the conversation.) (Pietro's Perspective ;) )_

 

                   _Two hours ago before Bucky showed up._

                  "Oh my Jesus! _Sono così in ritardo per questa merda!_ " Pietro screamed as he ran towards the direction of the chemistry laboratory. "I'M NOT READY TO FAIL!!"

                  When he turned at the corner, he bumped into another guy who was also running but not as fast as Pietro. "DID YOU NOT SEE THAT COMING?! I WAS RUNNING HERE?! _RITARDATO!_ " Pietro screamed. As he kneeled to pick up his book, the guy he ran into also helped him.

                  "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to stand in your way. I'm super late for exam, too." The guy said apologetically with a deep voice.  _This guy do have a sexy voice, though._ He looked up and was stunned by whom he saw. Dirty blonde, green eyes  _damn I'm so lost with those eyes._ he was wearing a vest so his biceps were flexing as he was picking up his books. And then their eyes met as the other guy looked up as well, "Pietro, right? What were you screaming? Spanish? Dutch?" The guy chuckled a bit. _  
_

                  "Yes I am. And it's italian FYI." Pietro sticked his hand out. "And you? What's your name?"

                  The guy shook his hand. "Clint. Clint Barton, I've heard a lot 'bout you." Clint avoided Pietro's eyes.

                  Pietro reorganized his books and smirked. "Really, how?" And then the bell rang. "I really wanna talk but I'm really in a hurry! See you around!"

                  "Bye!" Clint winked. Pietro started running again and with a blink of an eye, he's gone.

 

 

                  In the laboratory, Pietro looked through his books, He saw a little crumpled paper inside the book.

                   _text me ;) 51884384 xoxo Clint_

Pietro instantly took out his phone and saved Clint's number. He wondered if he plays his phone during classes so he texted him  _hi x_. Pietro's phone vibrated immediately.  _hello hottie_ ;), Pietro chuckled and the whole class was looking at him. 

                  Another vibrate came from his phone.  _You look cute when you blush. x_ Pietro looked out of the window confusedly, and saw Clint waving at the other side of the building. 

                  _u can see from that far away? u must be joking..._ Pietro was yelling out different Italian when he was a bit shocked. 

                   _You bet;) I play archery:)_ Clint replied and another one came when Pietro was typing  _still wondering how low can that blush go;) must be super cute x_ _  
_

Pietro hesitated then smirked and typed  _do you wanna find out hawkeye?_

_cant wait longer toilet rn speedie ;)_

Pietro asked for permission to go to the toilet from the teacher and then swiftly walked out of the classroom.

 

* * *

 

 

            _(Continue tmr xox)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that chapter one was pretty short so i quickly typed the second chapter to make it up. Is it ok? please kindly leave a comment. thanks x  
> I REWROTE IT HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT xo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for updating this late i had the finals now I'm FREE...  
> Please enjoy xx  
> comments and kudos are appreciated xox tell me anything and I'll improve it xx

                 “Bucky,” Pietro whispered out of the other side of the webcam. “Would you mind if I asked you to do something for me?”

                  Bucky hesitated for a while. He rubbed at the back of his neck of confusion.“Ok. What is it? Not drugs, right?” He glanced up and down of his friend.

                  Pietro’s turned even more red. “I- I want yo-you tohelpmebuyaboxcondom.” He finished the sentence as quick as he could but Bucky sat still like a wood.

                  Bucky couldn't help but smile a few seconds later wondering what was she going to do with it. _Or who? hmm…_ “What did you just say? Condom? Why?” This was the only sentence he could manage before he bursted into laughter.

                  “ _Vaffanculo_ Bucky! I’m going to use it with-” Pietro looked away before he could finish the sentence.

                  He waited for response but for a while Pietro was sitting there doing nothing but staring at the screen. Bucky sighed and finally asked. "With who? Natasha?"

                  He look up to the webcam. his face was even redder as if Bucky said something that offended him. “OH MIO DIO CAZZO! No...” He screamed and then lowered his voice.

                  Bucky couldn't help to ask even more. “Who is this lucky girl then huh? She got big boobs? Or she is just so horngry that she just turns you on 24/7?” He smirked so hard that Pietro could even hear it.

                  “Umm… _heisgoodlooking and heisquitehornylikeyousaid._ ” He rushed to finished the sentence.

                  “I KNEW IT! SHE IS… ” Bucky paused and dropped his jaw on to the floor. “ _WHAT. ARE. YOU. TALKING. ABOUT. WHO. IS. THIS. GUY?_ ”

                  “If you buy me that box of condom and give it to me tomorrow, I'll tell you then.” The blond said firmly. “ _Deal?_ ”

                  “Deal.” Bucky smirked.

                  “ _Whatt_ are you WAITING for?! _Maria Santissima?!_ Go now.” He yelled.

                  “Ok, fine. I'll call you when I'm finished buying it. Jesus.” He closed his laptop.

                  He grabbed his jacket and yelled. “Ma! I’ll go out and grab some stuff.” He stood still and he heard his mother shouted.

                  “Be back before dinner! Or I’ll kill you myself.”

                  “I know you won’t ma! Bye!” he screamed while putting his shoes on and then slammed the door shut.

                   He put his headphones on and shuffled his playlist.

_“Get on your knees, get on your knees. Baby just get on your knees._

                   Next.

_“… When I get you moaning you know it’s real. Can you feel the pressure between your hips?_

_What the fuck?_ Next.

_“ …  You're the fear I don’t care. ‘Cause I’ve never been so high…_

                    _Maybe I should tell him tomorrow i school?_

_“What are you waiting for?_

_Wow ok._ He thought.

_"Love me like you do. Lo- lo- love me like you do._

_Love me like you do. Lo- lo- love me like you do._

_Touch me like you do. To- to- touch me like you do._

_What are you waiting for?_

_Ok. Calm the fuck down. I CAN do this, right? RIGHT!_ He screamed internally.

                    He walked into the supermarket towards the rackful of boxes of condoms and ignored the judgemental gazes towards him. When he was in front of it the song was finished so he picked it out of his pocket to choose another.

  _“Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on..._

                    He picked up the one he could pay for. _Wow, $50?! Luckily this one is $30._

  _“It’s kama sutra show and tell._

                    He turned around he bumped into a guy, maybe one and a half head taller than he is.

                   “I’m sorry.” _Wait I recognize this voice. Oh no please don't tell me-_  He looked up and their eyes met.

" _Woah. There’s loving in your eyes that pulls me closer._

                    “ _JAmes?_ ” He hesitated. Not one of them broke the gaze between them.

" _It's so subtle. I'm in trouble._

                    “He- hello Mr. Rogers.” He whispered. _Dear Jesus, please don't ask why I’m-_

                    “Why are you here, in this alse of the supermarket?” He smirked so impishly that Bucky started to feel a bit dizzy. _Great. Can he read mind or something?_

_"But I'd love to be in trouble with you..._

                    “I'm here to buy it for my-” Bucky paused. Steve tilted his head as if asking him to continue. “Friend. What about you? Why are YOU here?” Bucky looked down to pause his music and then looked back up.

                    “I'm out of stock.” _Does he have a girlfriend?_

                    “Do you have a girlfriend?” he asked without second thought while paying the cashier. _Oh shit what did i do? I’m doomed._

                    “Haha. No.” He blushed so it made Bucky smile. “Do you wanna play a game?” Bucky nodded slowly. “Truth or dare?”

                    “Ok? It’s starting already?” Steve smiled impishly. “Truth.” Bucky sighed.

                    “How old are you? And are you single?” Steve asked immediately.

                    “I’m seventeen. And yes I am.” Bucky replied. “Truth or dare?” Bucky started to feel less uncomfortable around him. _Maybe if I get to know him better, it’ll be less awkward than it is now…_

                    Steve broke his deep thoughts with his answer. “Truth.”

                    “Why don't you have a girlfriend? A guy like you must have tons of them, right?”

                    “You think I'm hot?” Steve smirk. Again.  _He'll be the death of ME!_

                    “The whole school thinks you are. Answer the question.” Bucky laughed to avoid his gaze that made Bucky blush even more.

                    “Because I'm not into chicks? I guess. Yeah that’s probably why.” _HE’S GAY!!_ “Truth or dare?”

                    _Maybe I should dare._ “Dare.”

                    Steve hesitated for a moment and then smirked. “I dare you to give me. Your phone number.”

 

* * *

 

 

                     Bucky went up to his bedroom after dinner and started to text Pietro.

 

(8:29 p.m.) GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED WHEN I BOUGHT YOUR CONDOM.

 

_(8:30 p.m.) what._

_(8:31 p.m.) u shite yourself while you’re on ur way there?_

_(8:31 p.m.) or u ran into Chris Evans?_

 

(8:32 p.m.) BETTER THAN CHRIS FUCKING EVANS.

(8:32 p.m.) STEVE.

_(8:32 p.m.) Steve who?_

 

(8:34 p.m.) Our teacher. Steve Rogers?!?!? Damn you Pietro

(8:34 p.m.) *if only this phone could fucking types emoji*

 

_(8:35 p.m.) NO SHIT! What did you guys talked about?_

_(8:35 p.m.) other than why r u buying condom_

 

(8:45 p.m.) He asked me to play truth or dare

 

_(8:46 p.m.) la merda! serious?_

_(8:46 p.m.) what did he asked?_

 

(9:01 p.m.) He dared me to

(9:01 p.m.) give him

 

(9:02 p.m.) my

 

_(9:05 p.m.) gravemente. what?_

 

(9:07 p.m.) MY VIRGINITY

_(9:07 p.m.) !@#$%^ &*() HOLY SHIT WHAT?_

_(9:07 p.m.) did you?_

 

(9:15 p.m.) I’m just kidding…

 

_(9:17 p.m.) I hate you_

_(9:19 p.m.) then what you gave? handjob? blow?_

 

(9:20 p.m.) my phone # and i gave

 

                      _ding. 1 unread message from unknown._

 

_ (9:20 p.m.) hey;) _

 

(9:21 p.m.) umm hi do i know u =]

_ (9:21 p.m.) it’s steve:) _

(9:21 p.m.) oh HI!;]

 

                    _back. “Pietro <3”_

 

(9:21 p.m.) HOLY FUCKING GAWD DAMNNN SHITE

_(9:21 p.m.) now what_

 

                    _ding. 1 unread message from Steve:)_

_Back. “Steve:)”_

_Took a screenshot. Back. “Pietro <3”_

 

(9:22 p.m.) “screenshot”

_(9:22 p.m.) SHIT_

_(9:22 p.m.) find me later then. I need to talk to clint anyway_

 

(9:23 p.m.) *smirk* woooo… Clint is it why you need the condom?

                  _Pietro: offline_

(9:23 p.m.) i'll take that as a YES. you need to explain it tmr or i'll kill you xx

 

                   ding. 2 unread message from Steve :)

 

_(9:21 p.m.) what are you up to now?:)_

_(9:30 p.m.) just to remind you. you have a quiz tmr on WW2 and you have a homework that was due last week :)_

(9:31 p.m.) 1. I don’t need to study cause i'm fucking good at it 2. im on it sir ;)

 

_(9:33 p.m.) language._

_(9:34 p.m.) i'm expecting good quality of your works, quizzes and exams james_

 

(9:45 p.m.) what did you save me as your contact?

_(9:45 p.m.) BuckY:)_

 

                        _He saved me as Bucky with a smiley..._

 

(9:45 p.m.) with the smiley face? XD

_ (9:45 p.m.) yes. with the smiley face x _

 

          _Does he even know what 'x' meant..._

 

(12:35 a.m.) sir you still up?:)

 

_(12:37 a.m.) yes i am ;)_

_(12:37 a.m.) it’s just steve here_

_(12:38 a.m.) ‘saving that sir for “special occasions”’ ;))_

 

                       _What????!!!! Is it just me or ..._

 

(12:39 a.m.) ok just steve *smirk*

(12:39 a.m.) why r u still up?

 

_(12:56 a.m.) doing things… you?_

 

                       _Do things huh?.... Am i just thinking something else?_

 

(12:56 a.m.) finished doing homeworks finally! what things?

_(1:00 a.m.) good night x_

  
(1:01 a.m.) ok :( good night :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thnks guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this late update. Forgive me I was busy with those stupid summer homework and I almost finish it yay...  
> This chapter changed somethings as this chapter is Steve's POV.  
> Thanks Vince, couldn't do it without you xoxo

_The sound of slurping caught my attention. And I started to moan and groan, as a wonderful sensation is being brought onto my private area. I slowly open my eyes, and meet with the most gorgeous sight before me - Bucky. He is staring right into my soul with those puppy green eyes of his, making me moan louder every time his head went down and deeper each time, and still manage to keep his eyes on me. His head is bobbing up and down, making those beautiful noise around my prick._

_Then Bucky looked up, with his eyes half closed. “Stev- Sir” He whispers huskily. “Can you please, oh, please, fuck me. I’ve… ” He stick his tongue out. “Been a very… ” he lick my prick from the base to the head and swirled around it, and look up again. “Good Boy.” That’s when I know that all of my self control is gone. Bucky slowly unbutton his shirt, with his eyes still locked into mine, he slowly crawls over and then his hands grab onto mine put them over my head._

_“Sir,” He start whispering with a very innocent tone “I was wondering, can I try something new?”_

_I was barely holding on. His voice, everything about him was too beautiful. “Wh- what is it, baby?” One of his hand lets go of mine and went through the drawer beside my bed. He took out a tie._

_“Do you wanna try to be...” Bucky paused and narrowed the distance between us and purred into my ears. “blindfolded?” His warm breath causing me to shiver, and he starts to tie it on my head…_

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep._

                    “Damn it!” Steve shouted as he woke up from this sweet dream he was having. _It was so vivid, I thought it was real…_ He let out a deep sigh and stretched his body, knowing that he still needed to go to work, but there was a big problem. He was having a morning wood, and it was harder than ever.

                      _Maybe I can just…_  Steve looked up to the clock. _It’s only six o'clock, I still have some time…_ He pulled out his length and wrapped his right hand around it. Steve also took out his laptop and search for photos of Bucky in the football team. Scrolling all over the school website, the blonde finally managed to find a few photos of Bucky - sweating and showing his abs to the the camera with a tease in his eyes. _Holy SHIT! This little fucker will be the death of me…_ Another photo was him pulling his shirt up to wipe his face full of sweat _He must be in the gym for a while. Wish those sweat were my cum…_

                     The thought made him even harder than earlier. His hands went up and down, dreaming that one day those hands would be replaced by Bucky’s mouth, or maybe even his…

_"Ring! Motherfucking Ring! lol Answer me Bitch!"_

                     My phone interrupting my dirty thoughts. Sighing, I lazily went to pick it up from the night stand,"Hel-"

                    "Where the fuck are you, Pietro?" the voice from the other end shouted. Despite the person's rude question, his sexy American boy accent was making rock hard. It's weird that this fucker is the same fucker I was just jerking off to - sweet ol' Bucky roo. I don't know what got over me but I immediately put my hand back on my prick, slowly playing with the slit, I really need to see a psychologist later. Avoiding a near dead silence, I decided to tease him a little.

                     "Jerking off at the thought of you in my bed." I responded without losing a beat. I heard Bucky gasp, realising who he accidentally called. I could imagine him turning beet red and gosh... Biting his delicious lips of his. I started to jerk myself off at the image. I started to hear him breathe heavily, probably registering what I had just confessed to him, imagining me committing the sinful act.

                     "Sir! What? Um... I... Nice weather today eh?" he blurted out. I chuckled, _he's such an adorkable fucker._ He was obviously caught off guard by my voice and my statement earlier.

                     "Bucky, it's raining cats and dogs right now." I deadpanned. There was no response, all I could hear was the rain. For a moment, I thought he going to hang up.

                     "The rain is relaxing to some people which includes me, which would make it a lovely weather right?" I smirked at his smart retort. _He's got a smart mouth, a mouth I'd love to devour and insert something of mine,_ I continued to play with my prick as I think of millions of possible scenarios involving just his mouth. "But right now to be honest I wish it wasn't." He must be stuck someplace, couldn't leave because it was raining too hard.

                      "Let me guess, you need someone to pick you up don't you? Did Mr Pietro leave without you at a party, he was your only ride home and now you're stuck at some strangers house with a massive hangover." I know teens love to party in the weekends, so it's a possible assumption.

                      "I don't drink. Maybe a little, but still aside from that you were spot on." he stated. Interesting, I wouldn't have expected that. Never judge a book by it's cover right?

                      "Where are you? I'll be there." I asked

                      "What! No, it's fine. I must be interrupting your um... session, no... Day off. I don't want to bother you any more than I already have, sir!" He quickly said.

                      "Nonsense. It wouldn't sit right with me if I know one of my students needed help and I didn't do anything about it." No response. "Text me the location now." I ordered. I could tell he was hesitating, clearly embarrassed of himself.

                      "Fine. Thank you, sir. I appreciate it." I smiled, happy to be the one to save the day for someone like him. _God, he's making me feel young again._ "And by the way, sir."

                      "Yes, Bucky?"

                      "I think of you in my bed as well." he huskily whispered. And with that he hung up. The entire conversation I never stopped playing with myself, and with that last lustful confession, the scene of him playing with himself, was enough to push me over the edge, making a mess in my hands and sheets. I moaned and closed my eyes, relishing at my post-climax.

                       I basically had one-sided phone sex with Bucky- a student, my student. A boy who is barely legal, and the fact that engaging in any kind of sexual acts with him would be the end of my career. I started to feel disgusted with myself, feeling guilty. Am I taking advantage over an innocent boy? No, he was far from that, and he's the one who started this... Thing. But still, I could feel my guilt at the pit of my stomach no matter how much I reasoned with myself. Is lust all I am feeling for this boy. No, it isn't. If so then I could easily solve this with a hook-up at a some random bar. There's other feelings involved, I wonder if it's just puppy love or some sort of phase I'm going through, the fact that it's nearly taboo excites me? I hope not. I going to have to ask myself this question again in the future. I can't allow myself not to explore this with James, because I know I would come to regret it if I don't. If this... Things between us is going nowhere, I'll end it without hurting him.

                      _"Dong."_ My phone alerted me with a new message. I nearly forgot that Bucky was still stuck somewhere. I immediately got off my bed, pushing aside my serious thoughts I went to get myself ready and pick him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what do you think about this chapter XO


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for a very late update, but anyway here it is. xox  
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

_ Bucky's POV _

 

…… "I think of you in my bed as well." I hung up right after I said it out loud. Suddenly I felt my ears getting hotter and hotter, the whole block of pedestrians was staring at me. I guess I said it out loud instead of whispering it, huh… Thank heaven’s sake the pouring rain did me a favor by covering up my face, in case someone I knew showed up.

What if I didn’t want Steve to come? But that’d be a lie though. What if I’m not into him, or any guys at all? After all, I’ve dated some girls before… If only Pietro didn’t leave without telling me, and also Pietro didn’t wake up to pick me up, so I had no choice but to text Steve my location so I took out my phone and typed out where exactly am I.

 

* * *

 

 

_Twenty minutes since Bucky texted Steve…_

“The rain just couldn’t get any heavier…” I let out a deep sigh and start wandering in front of the house I was partying last night.

Just as I was wondering should I cross the road and stop by the convenient store nearby, there was a silver Mercedes stopped right in front of me. I stood there for a moment, waiting it to continue on moving forward but it didn't move so I tried to walk around it, and yet the car just kept blocking me when I tried to walk around it.

Out of frustration, I knocked on the window of the car. A pair of bright blue orbs met mine, I could see the passion that resides behind it. My breath hitched, as the window rolled down completely, a familiar face revealed itself, with a boyish grin… God, I want to bite that grin off his face. My face heat up as I realized Steve, _fucking Steve_  was playing with me like some… toy. I felt my already wet and tight jeans become tighter at the thought, how disturbing. I immediately disguised my aroused face, hoping he won’t notice the desire in my eyes, yearning for his touch.

“Are you kidding me? Don’t be so childish.” I said with an annoyed tone. He bites his lips and looked down, he looked like a kicked puppy. My heart twisted for a moment, guilt immediately building up in my chest. “Hey, um… sorry… I didn’t mean to... I’m just exhausted to deal with games so early.” And horny… He slowly looks up at me, still not talking. I had to hold down my moan when his face was in my sight. He looked at me wide eyed, his pupils dilated. Moving downwards, he was pouting his lips… He looked like a cute puppy begging… for a treat. I was speechless at this beautiful man who was acting like a child before me. His pout suddenly changes into a smirk then quirking his eyebrows, he bites his lips. God he sure knows what is he doing.

“Need a ride?” He said cheekily. I rolled my eyes, but smiling at his foolishness.

“I’d much rather ride you instead.” I said under my breath, though somehow I wanted him to hear me say it. He turned to me and there was a confused look on him and he was staring right into my eyes again.

“What?” He still won’t take off his gaze off of me, and I started to feel my face and ears heating up. “Could you speak up?” I’m not really sure if he was smirking or not, maybe he was challenging me whether will I say it again or not.

“I said, I’d much rather ri-” All of a sudden, our lips collided with each others, my eyes widened.

I was so shocked that I just sat straight up when all of this happened all too quickly. I was not sure what to do at first, he was experienced at this of course, his tongue was licking my closed lips like it was asking for entrance. And then I broke off the kiss slowly, because I really didn’t want it to end. But I really need to catch a breath. “What was that?” I tried to sound annoyed but failed because I said it out breathlessly and I can feel my face heating up even more.

“Is this… your first time to,” He paused, hesitated for a moment, and then continued. “Kiss someone?” I bit my bottom lip and nodded slowly. He smirked and I can feel something in his eyes but I can't exactly say what. He pulled me closer. I blushed furiously as he chuckled, assuming that he’s laughing at that statement.

“Then,” he said huskily. “Let me enlighten you.” After saying this he pulled in closer so fast that I accidentally gasped out an ah loudly. He paused the movement right in front of his face, with so little space, now I get to take a better look at his face; his pupils dilated, yet his blue eyes are still dreamy as hell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update chapter 6 as soon as I can!!!! I'm SO SO SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY


	6. Chapter 6

_ Steve _

I can’t control myself, my curious lips are marking trail from Bucky’s blushing cheek to his earlobe which earned a soft and shaky moan from him, down to his neck. I bit down on his collarbone and he restrained himself by biting on my shoulder.

“Hmmm, _St-eve…_ ” He moaned out near my ear, he bit on my earlobe and hummed. My hands were still wandering up and down of his back until he suddenly jumped up.

He climbed and sat on my lap in a swift motion. “I’m here to take you home,” I mumbled any yet here I was, putting my hands against his sensitive skin. I can actually hear Bucky’s heart beat, faster and faster. This had been a mistake, he’s just a kid and I’m doing this to him. His crashed his lips against mine, it was messy and all over the place. I jolted by his suddenness, and yet I didn’t have enough self control to push him away, but instead I returned the and took the lead of this unpracticed kiss.

I stiffened as I finally gained back my self control. “Did I do something wrong?” I leaned back as he also pulled away, breathlessly. “I thought it went well.” He bit his lips as he locked his gaze on me, I noticed faintly that his eyes are dilated with lust. And yet my mind is keep thinking, what if this starts spreading across our school, we both would be dead. People would think I’m a pedophile. No, he could not lose his future because of me.

“Sorry, James.” I said, sounding as serious as I could. “I have to take you home.” There’s something inside of me cracked when his face clearly showed that he’s confused and hurt. He looked away and he leaned back in the seat.

“Fine.”

He gave me his address and he didn’t say anything else. When we arrived, we sat there without making any sound.

As I opened my mouth to say something, he leaned close to me, too close. There’s barely six inch between us, “I am not going to give up that easily.” He breathed out against my skin. I looked in to his eyes one last time.

He had unlocked something in me, and now I’m afraid that it is a bit too dangerous. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter and i'm sorry i hadn't updated it for quite a long time i just realized that.. but anyway i'll update again real soon


End file.
